


Massage Therapy

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Sexy Massage, Smut, sensei kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: In which Jiraiya offers to give Kushina a back massage.
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/Jiraiya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightside14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightside14/gifts).



> Thank you Night for your continued support. This is a ‘requested work’. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta’d by sweet kakashisgf~

On a dull afternoon, with nothing to do and nowhere to visit, Jiraiya roamed Konoha aimlessly. His chat with his publishing company had gone well as they planned for the release of his next  _ Icha Icha _ book … but that was about the only good thing that had happened to him this whole week.

The brunette he’d been getting chummy with for days on end, plying her with alcohol and compliments, seemed to have disappeared from their usual watering hole, which not only left Jiraiya confused but also frustrated.

All his hard work was wasted. Granted, he was only trying to get into her pants, but he thought he’d been pretty clear about that. He was enjoying the chase, but now with the prize gone, it all proved to be pointless.

Jiraiya didn’t like feeling disappointed.

In the end, still caught up in his musings, it was the smell of food that summoned Jiraiya to Kushina’s doorstep. That had to be yakisoba … and was that the smell of pork ramen? His mouth watered at the prospect of homemade food. It was high time he visited his student anyway.

Jiraiya rapped his knuckles on the door with growing excitement. “Yahoo! Kushina-chan!” he called through the door. “It’s sensei, open up!”

Moments later, a tired-looking Kushina appeared before him, kneading her shoulder gently. She summoned a warm smile at the sight of his grinning face. “Hi, Jiraiya-sensei. I didn’t realise you were back from your mission yet … come in, come in, please.”

Jiraiya kicked his sandals off, following her in gratefully. “I came back days ago,” he said. “Where’s my charming student?”

“Who knows,” Kushina groaned again, pinching the back of her neck as she wandered back to the kitchen. “Shikaku-san has him running errands god knows where. You hungry, sensei?”

“Starving,” he responded with a grin. Kushina chuckled and motioned to the table in invitation. 

“I was just about to have lunch anyway,” she said. True to her word, the table was set and a plate of yakisoba sat steaming by a chair pulled out invitingly.

Jiraiya sank into one of the chairs and immediately dug in when Kushina offered him a pair of chopsticks. “Mhmm,” he groaned as rich flavour flooded his mouth. “You’ve always been such an amazing cook, Kushina-chan.”

Colour brightened her cheeks as she beamed at him. “Eat up then, dattebane!” 

Lunch was a quiet affair filled with the slurping of noodles and the echoing of pleased hums.

It wasn’t until Jiraiya sprawled on her couch with a groan that he noticed Kushina looked especially bothered. She was leaning against the armrest of the loveseat as she rubbed her shoulder, her face screwed up in discomfort. 

“You doing okay over there?” he wondered, watching as she chewed her lip and pressed harder at the back of her shoulder.

“No,” she said, exhaling forcefully. A soft whimper wavered from her lips as she pinched at the back of her neck. “I must’ve pulled something, but it’s been bothering me for days.”

Jiraiya sat up. Kushina watched him curiously. “Do you want a massage?”

Her head tilted as she pondered his offer. It didn’t take much convincing, because she nodded soon after. “Please.”

“You don’t need to beg,” he chuckled, sidling up behind her. He gently pried her hand off and pressed his thumb where it had been. “Here, right?”

Her groan told him he had successfully located the knot. Jiraiya rubbed it experimentally, feeling along the lines of tense muscles. They shifted and bubbled miserably under his touch, and Kushina huffed, “Harder, Jiraiya-sensei. I’m not made of tissue paper.”

Jiraiya felt his face flush as a lewd thought nearly blindsided him. He cleared his throat, applying more pressure until a satisfied sound burst from her lips. 

It was hard to massage her over the collar of her shirt; the pressure his expert finger exuded caused it to bunch up and crinkle, and the material made his fingers slide too easily. Unable to find purchase, some of the pressure was lost. 

Jiraiya slipped his thumbs just under the collar to press down on her neck. Kushina shuddered, and her breath hitched as he smoothed his digits along the slope of her neck, as far down as they could reach with her clothes in the way.

He worked the muscles with single-minded focus, rubbing and pressing until Kushina stopped trying to restrain her pleased hums and instead groaned encouragements to him— _ yes, just like that, right there, harder, please, oh gods, sensei— _ and Jiraiya’s mind hit the gutter so hard he nearly staggered.

_ Ah _ . He thought with a jolt of arousal.  _ This is like a scene straight out of  _ Icha Icha, _ if I do say so myself... _

Kushina squirmed under his hands, fighting to press back against his grip. Her skin was hot, smooth, and firm with subtly layered muscles. 

He always appreciated a woman with strength corded into her. 

“Lower please,” she instructed, rolling her shoulders back. 

But Jiraiya didn’t have much wiggle room left, trapped as his hands were in the space between cloth and skin. He was afraid he would rip her shirt if he tried to sink lower. 

His hands retreated, reaching over her shirt to continue his task when Kushina stopped him. “I can … I can take it off,” she said haltingly. She didn’t turn to look at him.

Jiraiya’s imagination swelled with possible scenarios—he couldn’t seem to shut it off. The prospect of Kushina half-naked was incredibly appealing. “Okay,” he said gruffly, watching hungrily as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

His mouth watered at the sight of her milky shoulders, the uninterrupted, elegant dip of her back— _ no bra _ . 

_ Oh, what are the odds? _ thought Jiraiya excitedly, his blood pumping hotly as he shifted, ever so slightly, closer.

The sight that greeted him was one worth memorising for hours. From his spot behind her shoulder, he could spy the firm globes of her chest hanging out openly. Her nipples stood out pink and erect, practically begging to make his mouth’s acquaintance. 

He placed his hands back on her body, his earlier single-minded focus utterly lost in the wake of her skin so gloriously exposed to his viewing pleasure.

Surely, she could feel his heavy gaze on her… surely, a perceptive woman like her could sense the careful, precise manner in which he touched her, rubbing yes, but also feeling, basking in elastic-like smoothness of supple skin. 

Despite his reputation, Jiraiya tried to rein himself and his thoughts in. He turned his focus to her sore shoulder and drove more force behind every kneading motion. 

Kushina’s breaths grew shallower, her head lolling back as his palms descended lower. 

The room felt several degrees warmer, and Jiraya was beginning to feel hot under the collar. “Fuck, that’s so good …” she moaned. “You’re amazing Jiraiya-sensei.”

_ Now she’s just being a tease _ , he internally grumbled, his focus splintering yet again. He had trouble keeping his hands where they were supposed to be as he went back to massaging her shoulders. His fingers strained to reach further, down to the rounded perfection of her breasts … he wanted to brush her nipples, to feel the weight of her tits in his palms. 

He wanted to drink in the sight of her unabashedly. He did so now with furtive glances; they swayed and jiggled with the force of his hands—a glorious sight that Jiraiya was content to appreciate for a lot longer had Kushina’s head not tilted back to look at him.

She bit her lip unsurely, causing the swirling heat in Jiraiya’s loins to burn hotter. “Lower please, sensei,” she said in a near whisper. Her palm landed on his hands, guiding them lower on her collarbones.

His mouth dried as his fingers slipped closer to where he ached to touch her. “R-right,” he mumbled, working the muscles below her collarbones.

Kushina leaned back against him, inadvertently causing his hands to fall lower. Jiraiya found himself touching the creamy fullness of her chest. 

He froze, waiting for the inevitable strike even when (for once) he wasn’t at fault. But Kushina didn’t protest the new placement of his palms, if anything, her chest arched up.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked with faux innocence. 

Jiraiya was in trouble. With the way her back was pressed against his front, he had no way to hide his growing arousal. And the pliable softness beneath his palms wasn’t helping his case.

He took a wavering breath, smoothing his hands down her shoulder, and then daringly, across her straining nipples. Her reaction was instantaneous. She jolted against him, her breath hitching pleasurably. 

Jiraiya licked his lips as his body began to throb with want. “Here, Kushina-chan?”

“Yes,” she breathed, pushing into his touch. “Right here.”

“Don’t worry …” he purred in her ear, his restraint lost at her encouragement. “Sensei will take good care of you.” 

He dragged his palms over her again and took pleasure in the way her body minutely quaked. 

“Sensei…” she said, sounding strangled, as he repeated the motion over and over. “More, please, it’s aching!”

Jiraiya was fully hard now. “Oh my sweets,” he rasped, reaching to tweak her nipples to relieve the building aches in her body. “Is this what you want? It’s okay, tell sensei.”

Kushina squirmed against him, her thighs rubbing together as he pinched and pulled at her nipples and she panted. “Oh gods,” she moaned brokenly. “Yes, yes. Please, more!”

He pressed himself firmly against her back, allowing her to feel what she’d done to him with her sweet little cries. Kushina shuddered ... the flush in her cheeks had spread all the way down to her chest. 

Jiraiya watched her with yearning, drinking in the sight of his hands on her. She was a beautiful, lusty thing, straining against his touch, breathing deeply.

Plush lips parted around another sound, and Jiraiyra found himself picturing the way he’d part them with his cock, the way he’d make her beg for it. 

His own breathing had grown shallow, his touch had turned demanding and Kushina’s fingers were digging in the cushions.

And that was when he’d noticed it. 

Her legs had parted; it was the briefest flash but Jiraiya had seen it. He’d caught sight of the growing wet spot on her pale blue leggings. 

Kushina gulped in surprise when he lurched forward, prying her thighs apart. He hadn’t imagined it. She’d soaked through her clothes. “Oh,” he rumbled, feigning surprise. “What do we have here?”

“Sensei,” she whispered feebly, trying to pull her thighs together. 

“I thought I told you I’d help,” he murmured salaciously. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her breath hitched, and he saw her internal struggle in the lines of her body. Jiraiya wanted to relieve her, to bring her pleasure. He smoothed his palms down her thighs as he continued to talk into her ear. “Does it ache down here too, Kushina-chan?”

A tremble crested her spine as her fingers curled unforgivingly into the couch. He squeezed her thighs firmly, waiting on her response.

When she spoke, her voice was rough and full of desperation. “Yes, yes, it does, a lot, sensei. Please … can you … can you …”

“Shh.” Jiraiya licked his lips as his palm slid over her thigh and across to the other one, brushing over her core. “Sensei will fix it …”

Kushina was quaking as his palm made another fleeting pass over her. He pressed her thighs further back and watched her gush right before his eyes, the wet spot on her leggings growing darker. 

“Please,” she whispered once more, her cheeks a vivid red. 

Jiraiya couldn’t deny her any longer. He cupped her with his palm, feeling her soaking pussy through her clothes. Kushina moaned, her hips eagerly grinding against him.

“Yess,” she hissed when his fingers circled over her, rubbing across her clit. “Just like that, sensei … unh!”

Jiraiya petted her gently, taking his time to build a rhythm, his other arm circling her chest and pressing her firmly against his body. He could feel the wetness seeping out of her now, and his mouth watered with want. 

He wished he could taste her, could lie back and make her ride his face until she came on his tongue. The rhythmic, gentle press of his finger had her bucking into him, riding each wave of pleasure. He left a little smack with the tips of his fingers and enjoyed the way she shuddered and moaned.

“I think,” he told her, with that same faux lightness that belied their exact situation. “It would be better if we took this off too … to help you feel better. What do you say, Kushina-chan?”

There was only a split-second hesitation before she reached for the waist of her leggings and pulled them off. 

She wasn’t wearing any panties.

Jiraiya groaned softly as he parted her thighs again to study the glorious pink space between them. She was pale and glistening, slick and smooth-shaven.

When he swiped his fingers between her folds, they came back wet and sticky. “Isn’t this better?” he said huskily, using his middle and index fingers to draw rapid, wet circles over her clit. She whined, her hips craning up to chase his fingers when they withdrew for a taste.

Her sweet, tangy arousal thoroughly shattered his remaining self control. He bought his fingers back down on her and rubbed her fast and hard, making her shake and cry and gush more fluids across his fingers. 

“Yesss,” he told her, beyond turned on. “Look at you go … come for sensei, Kushina-chan, come on sensei’s fingers like a good girl. That’s it sweetie … that’s it … fuckkk…”

Kushina wailed, her back arching against him as she fell apart, drenching Jiraiya’s fingers and her thighs.

His breath went laborious as he struggled to rein in his arousal. His hands settled back on her shoulders, squeezing hard, trying to calm himself, but he was too far gone.

Kushina looked back to him with a gleam in her eyes. “Is sensei having trouble too?” she asked slyly. 

He pressed his palm between her shoulder blades. “Offering to help?”

“It’s only fair,” she murmured demuly. “If sensei needs me to …”

Jiraiya groaned, pressing on her shoulders. “Bend over, Kushina-chan.”

He arranged her prettily over the armrest with her firm, rounded ass sticking up in the air and long red locks spilling over her shoulders. Jiraiya ducked to steal a quick taste before he took his position behind her. 

Gathering her hair in a fist, he pulled as he pressed his cock inside her.

Kushina moaned softly, wiggling back to push him deeper inside her. “Mhmm,” Jiraiya grunted at her wet heat, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand. “This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it?” He snapped his hips against her, hard. Kushina moaned louder. “Sensei’s cock in your sweet little cunt. Look at you, you’re so wet for it …”

Kushina struggled from her awkward perch to move back against him but Jiraiya pushed her face down into the cushions and leaned over her to fuck her harder.

Her broken cries rose with every wet slap of skin against skin, her fingers clawing at the mattress. “Oh gods, sensei,  _ yes _ !!”

“That’s it, that’s it,” he chanted, his toes curling as his orgasm threatened to sweep him by. “Come on my cock,  _ fuckkk _ !”

He exploded inside her in a series of grinding thrusts that pushed her over the edge. Jiraiya blocked her mouth with his hand to muffle her scream, her body shuddering violently under his. 

He waited for her to calm down, slowly slipping out of her, his hands chasing trembles down her spine until she slumped over, spent. 

Silence descended for a few breathless moments before Kushina rolled around to face him. She made quite the sight, naked and flushed, splayed on the couch with his cum dripping between her lips. 

She offered him a coy smile. “Better?”

“You’re a dirty little minx,” he told her with a smirk, running his hands down her body. “Did you know that?”

“What’re you gonna do, spank me for it?” Kushina teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Jiraiya was going to ruin her. He didn’t care who heard them. “Damn right I will. Come lie on my lap.”

“Yes, sensei,” Kushina said obediently.

The fun had only begun, it seemed, and Jiraiya couldn’t wait to find out how far he could push her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
